fire_emblem_maze_of_the_nephilimfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Maze of the Nephilim
Fire Emblem: Maze of the Nephilim, is a fan game based on the Fire Emblem series by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Story Act 1: Deposed In 573 ACL, Channah, Princess of Aboris, sneaks out of the royal palace on a lark, dragging her younger brother Amid, and a young guard Hamar along with her. She is caught in the far reaches of the city by her mentor Isaiah, and Amid's tutor Rhea. Before the children can be forced back to the palace, the capital city is swiftly and unexpectedly attacked by the neighboring kingdom of Iratren, under the command of Bakin. The group narrowly escapes through enemy forces to a small village near the capital. At the same time the secret underground hideout of the tbd is also being attacked by Iratren, under the command of Valdez. The leader of the gang, Rigardo, is captured. However, his two youngest daughters, Marici and Polaihu escape, and are instructed to locate their mother who is believed to be somewhere in Hakusai. The two travel to the same village Channah and her group are currently hiding in. Channah and Isaiah believe the best course of action is to find Amid and Channah's older brother David, who is currently evading rebels in Standrul along with his fiance Noel. Isaiah knows about a former royal safe house located in Hakusai that David may know about, so the group resolves to head there. Marici over hears their conversation, and pretends to be an Aborian spy in order to travel with the group to Hakusai. After leaving town, a friend of Amid's, Kavis, locates the group, and reveals that the land path to Hakusai is too heavily patrolled by Iratrenian forces, and that Channah and Amid are being tracked by the Iratrenian Commander Lawrence. The group then decides to take a boat to Standrul, and proceed on foot from there. Shortly after arriving in Standrul, the group encounters Kavis' sister Tama, who was with David when he went missing, and brings the group to him. He indeed was heading for the Hakusian safe house, however was unable to breach the mountains that create the country's border being too heavily patrolled. With the terrain against them in such a setting, the group concocts a daring plan to breach the mountains. They plan to take over the Iratrenian controlled fort that sits in between the countries more remote regions, and Standrul, by having David draw out the more powerful forces with a mock attack, while Channah and Marici infiltrate the fortress walls. The plan is initially successful. David's attack successfully draws out Clarice, the commander of the stronghold garrison, and takes her sword, the Gladius in the process, though he is unable to defeat her. Marici and Polaihu infiltrate the stronghold to open the gate for the rest of the troops, capturing an Iratrenian Dragon Rider named Tarin, (Clarice's nephew) in the process. Channah's forces briefly take control of the fortress, after accidentally killing prince Bakir. Their victory is short lived however, when General Nasu, appears with reinforcements. Nasu grievously wounds Channah with his poisoned bow, forcing the group to retreat. In a desperate attempt to escape, the group seeks safe haven back at the Standrul Royal Palace with Noel's father, Trent. Trent however turns on them for unknown reasons, and tries to have them all captured, despite Noel's pleas. Iratrenian forces led by Nelson attack the capital, apprehending Trent, and forcing the group to flee yet again. Act 2: Evil's Maw Two years have passed since the defeat at the fort, and the group is still on the run, hiding out in the wilderness. Channah has seemingly fully recovered from the wounds she received from Nasu, and new members have joined their ranks, including Jin, a Hakusian former mercenary. Desperate for supplies, Marici leads a small group to an Iratrenian village to steal? some. Before they can take anything, the village is raided by what appear to be bandits, but actually turn out to be Iratrenian soldiers. Confused as to why Iratren would slaughter its own citizens, the group moves in between the border to investigate. While investigating, the group rescues a young noble Eilonwy from being captured by Iratren. She confirms that Iratren has been systematically raiding its own outer villages, along with settlements in Hakusai and Standrul, and was being pursued because she threatened to reveal that information. Tarin requests to fight along side the others when he learns of this. The group is then located by Ellidyr, an Aborian noble, who brings news that Iratren has not completely subjugated Aboris, thanks to the military efforts of Great General Bella, who is holding off General Justin. The group is then roused into pushing back against Iratren because of this. After some time spent traveling between villages and the wilderness, Marici comes with a plan to use the catacombs as a shortcut to the Iratren capital. Before they can prepare to act on this new plan, the leader of the Standran Rebellion, Raum, locates and attacks them, still in pursuit of David and Noel. After a brief fight, they are able to explain the situation, and Raum agrees to assist them. The group makes their way to a town in (TBD) where an entrance to the catacombs is located, however, Francis and Dallban are there (guarding the entrance?) Tarin and Eilonwy convince Dallban to defect from Iratren, and they break through into the catacombs. Marici and Polaihu scout ahead in the tunnels, and they encounter their step sister Rafaela, who they had previously believed was dead. Polaihu senses something is wrong, and deduces Rafaela is being controlled somehow by The Archshaman. Rafaela launches a surprise attack on the group along with Rigardo, who is also being mind controlled. The attack is repelled, (Raf and Rigardo killed/freed) and the group exits the tunnels, rendezvousing with Bella south of the Iratrenian capital. When the group reaches the capital, the are shocked when James, the father of the royal siblings greets them. He asks his children to come with him, and prepares to kill the rest of the party. The siblings are appalled by his behavior and refuse his offer. James then leaves for Iratren's inner stronghold and says he will give his children another chance to consider. The group convenes and agree to force James to explain his actions. Amid is unable to accept James' behavior, and stays with the reserve forces during the attack. Channah and David successfully defeat James, ''(determine resolution later, group must travel to Hakusai) ''Meanwhile, Amid narrowly succeeds in defeating Valdez, who was trying to catch the group unawares with a surprise attack from behind. The group then marches to the Hakusian coast with all haste, where Omar and his remaining generals are. When they arrive at the Iratrenian stronghold where Omar is, Bakin volunteers to lead the defense against the group, and challenges one of them to a duel. After Bakin is defeated, the group confronts Omar, who refuses to give any answers. He sends The Archshaman, and his son Regis down a corridor, stating they need to enact the final stages of his plan. He orders Kira to retrieve a letter penned to his son and deliver it to him. Omar dies buying time for them. When the group proceeds down the corridor, they find a wide bridge that runs over a massive underground canyon, with a giant set of stone double doors on the other side. Clarice confronts the group, surrounding them with her personal elite troops. Polaihu panics and unleashes a devastating magical attack on Clarice's forces. Felix warps Clarice out of harms way at the last second, and fights the group with the assistance of Kira. They are both killed, and Clarice attempts to face the group by herself, though she is ultimately defeated and left for dead. After the group leaves, The Archshaman teleports in and finishes Clarice off, leaving with her corpse. Channah reads Omar's letter to Regis, which reveals that Omar's plan all along was to kill as many people as possible for The Archshaman to create an undead army out of, with the objective of conquering the distant continent of Gar Naza. Category:Lore